Mountain Dewgen
Mountain Dewgen is an AU Mugen who is very obsessed with soda, but especially Mountain Dew. The reason is due to the fact that unlike other Mugens, he gains a temporary boost of power from consuming sugary soft drinks. During his normal 'phase', Dewgen only registers a 1 out of 10 on the Mugen Power Index; after ingesting soda, however, his power can spike up to an astonishing 9 or even 10/10. Due to the constant influx of Mountain Dew, he is usually in a hovering state of 6. Appearance Mountain Dewgen is somewhat obese, especially for an AU Mugen. However, this is mostly in his gut, his constant power fluctuations have made his arms and legs pretty ripped and swole. He has an unashamed neckbeard which has silver stripes running down the side. His hair is held back in a ponytail. Mountain Dewgen prefers a simple purple hoodie and black t shirt, cargo shorts, and flip flops as opposed to any trench-coat usual for a Mugen. Biography It is unknown if Mountain Dewgen was this Mugen's original name, or if the moniker was adopted later. What is known is that Dewgen began his life much like Mugen until the first moment he took a sip of an exclusive Mountain Dew flavor released in his timeline: Eggplant. It was then that Dewgen had his first awakening of power, and a new being was born. A lust for power soon grew, and Dewgen realized as he drank soda his newfound powers were sustained, but when the caffeinated corn syrup beverages were fully purged from his system, he was weak once again. Dewgen swore off water, or any other beverage in that moment, and sustains himself entirely on a liquid soda diet, only breaking for food when medically necessary. The exorbitant caffeine altered his brain chemistry, and the newfound space wizard became dark. Rather than earn or discover his own shardis the way many other Mugens had, Mountain Dewgen brutally beat a lesser Mugen to death and simply took his. Dewgen then discovered his ultimate form: in the mere moments between the sugar rush that activates a diabetic episode, his immense physical ability maximizes and his destructive magic becomes ultimate; this, however, has short window of time to be used before he goes into a full coma and must therefore decrease his power willingly with an insulin shot. The form is known as Ultimate Diabetic Fury God Forme. Dewgen learned to manipulate his power levels with his soda intake, and with this power he was able to completely conquer the galaxy in his own timeline (an admittedly somewhat weak one). He effectively became Frieza from Dragon Ball Z except fat and wearing a hoodie. To this day Mountain Dewgen is a monster who rules his timeline with diabetic fist of an unkind Galactic Emperor. However, things have gotten dicey for the Sugarlord, as he has recently become Kaiden Zoromichi's latest target. Dewgen has seen plenty of anime and played many japanese RPGs and feels his rule is under threat of a cool anime-protagonist looking Mugen who has MC potential, and has therefore bolstered the size of his army and hides locked away in the most secure tower of his Shardis; the original one he stole has been converted into an entire outhouse themed castle on Earth's Moon, which he calls Within Hubris, which is of course a dumb reference. Category:Mugen Category:Characters